


homecoming

by insomyera



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, IT PROBS MAKES NO SENSE W/O CONTEXT MY BAD, my friend and I have been playing around w this idea and it’s a little sad at the end, not my oc tbh, of course it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomyera/pseuds/insomyera
Summary: Branched tattoos and million dollar smiles were the currency of her affections.





	homecoming

Georgiou does not doubt. 

 

In the early hours of the morning, when the Earth’s sun is light years away but the memory of its warmth isn’t quite beyond her reach, she can trace the faint outline of Elise’s body against the backdrop of stars. 

 

(“You never do get sick of them, huh?” and Georgiou had laughed in response) 

 

In these peaceful moments (oh how few they had now) she can feel the weight of captaincy begin to dissolve. When the gentle hum of Shenzou’s engine under her palm isn’t enough to stilt the worry carved into her heart, the other’s hand in hers certainly is. 

 

She is home. 

 

— 

 

There is fire in her eyes, in her heart in her soul. Georgiou does not see an ordinary drunk being floored when she enters the bar, she sees a dash of electric blue and sad eyes and maybe that’s why she brings the woman’s arm across her shoulders and drags her back to her dorm before she gets a chance to pass out on the sidewalk. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” she asks when Georgiou hands her a glass of water the next morning, and she has to bite her tongue to hide her faint amusement. “With that busted lip? I don’t think so.” 

 

She ends up buying them lunch that afternoon, and gets a kiss on the cheek in return. 

 

— 

 

Her memory isn’t photographic, but she’ll never forget the way the woman’s eyes shone brighter than any star. 

 

— 

 

Georgiou floors her. Again. 

 

Sometimes she wonders if Elise will ever get better at hand to hand combat because over the years they’ve sparred together, she doesn’t seem to improve at  _ all. _

 

“You’re so beautiful.” she says, one day, and the sincerity of her tone does not fall flat on Georgiou— she can feel a heaviness to those words, and despite herself she  _ blushes. _

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere in a real fight, you know.” 

 

— 

 

She does not think on these words, late at night. She is not restless, wondering, icy blue etched into her mind as much as the affection that swells in her heart.

 

— 

 

“Thanks for the beam out, even though you didn’t have to. I’m grateful that you’ve patched me up, Cap.” 

 

Unsurprisingly, she hasn’t changed one bit. 

 

The jagged scar across her cheek is new— but the smug look and bright eyes are ever present. Georgiou is glad to recognise the familiarity. 

 

“If there’s anything I can do to repay you, do let me know.” 

 

She’s reluctant to incline her head with a smile and “Welcome aboard, Commander.” over a kiss on the cheek in return. 

 

— 

 

The first time Elise finally beats her at chess is the day she realises she’s in love with her. 

 

She does not know how to string the words together eloquently— she is no poet, and ‘I love you’ does not extend through eons enough for her, it is not quite timeless. 

 

She leaves the Queen on Elise’s desk that night and decides to let her figure out the meaning. 

 

— 

 

“Shit. I didn’t— I didn’t mean to do that. It’s dark in here, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

 

“You worry more than I sometimes.” 

 

There’s a smile in Georgiou’s words, tired but there, understanding laced in her voice. 

 

_ I’m here for you. _

 

It’s enough that they’re together because if she can’t chase the nightmares away at least she can hold her in her arms as the stars align. 

 

She is more than content to lay there. 

 

— 

 

But good things do not last, not when the Klingons attack and wars are started and starships float through space unarmed.

 

— 

 

She remembers the first time Elise smiled at her. 

 

Sure, it was in a drunken and dazed stupor, but it was genuine and heartfelt.  _ Happy.  _

 

The ring on her finger burns hotter than the blade through her chest. 

 

She has fleeting thoughts—  _ Michael, Starfleet— her crew, were they okay?—  _ but the burning sensation becomes overwhelming and blotches of white cover her vision. 

 

The last thing she sees is not a Klingon, not the blade embedded into her torso and not the possibility of a war upon her shoulders— but her, her smile and smug looks and branched tattoos and dazzling eyes. 

 

The ring on her finger continues to burn hotter than any star. 


End file.
